


When Hotaru have Nephews

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Elementals (Original Character) Story [1]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Family, Gen, Physical Disability
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang terjadi jika Hotaru harus menjaga keponakan kembar limanya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini  
> Warning: To many OC's(?) Disability!Hotaru.

Saisei tertawa melihat tingkah kelima anak kembarnya bersama Shinrei itu. Shinrei yang disampingnya ikut tersenyum seraya mengendarai mobil yang mereka naiki. Kelima anak itu terlihat sangat antusias ketika mendengar bahwa mereka mau mengunjungi kakek dan nenek serta paman mereka. Meski si anak pertama berusaha tidur supaya tidak mabuk dan si anak terkecil memang dari sananya mudah tertidur, tapi Saisei dapat melihat antusias kedua anaknya itu. Anak kedua dan anak keempat terlihat bermain bersama di bangku paling belakang, kedua anak itu memang yang paling hiperaktif. Si anak tengah membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal bagi si bungsu dan bahunya menjadi bantal bagi si sulung. Si sulung sesekali terbangun seraya memegang mulut dan perutnya, yang segera disambut kantong plastik dari si anak tengah. Meski sampai sekarang kantong plastik itu masih kosong.

"Aku takut antusias mereka akan menghilang ketika mereka melihat Keikoku." Bisik Saisei. Si anak tengah terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah dan ibu bilang Keikoku sudah sadar dari komanya, meski fisiknya lemah sekali." Ucap Shinrei.

"Apa dia mengalami syok berat?"

"Dibilang syok juga..., Keikoku dari dulu kan memang minim ekspresi. Meski ayah dan ibu bilang Keikoku sepertinya syok dan depresi berat, aku rasa Keikoku malah baik-baik saja." Jelas Shinrei. Saisei menghela nafas.

"Tapi, syukur juga ya..., kecelakaan itu membuat ayah akhirnya mau merawat Keikoku."

"Haha, kau benar, Saisei... Berterima kasih juga pada ibuku, yang bersikeras mau merawat Keikoku hingga ayah tak berkutik. Padahal aku sudah sangat ketakutan ketika ibu akhirnya tahu kalau ayah memang punya anak dari istrinya yang lain."

"Ibumu memang baik sekali, Shinrei. Aku rasa sebenarnya ibumu tak masalah berbagi ayahmu dengan perempuan lain."

"Wah, kalau itu aku tak yakin. Ibuku memgamuk lho, ketika dia tahu ayah punya selir. Tapi, waktu melihat Keikoku yang katanya sangat manis, hati ibu terlihat luluh."

"Keikoku memang manis sih. Wajahnya seperti perempuan."

"Waktu kecil, kan? Aku juga berpikir kalau dia perempuan waktu itu."

"Haha, iya... sekarang ah, tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu wajahnya mulai sedikit tampan."

"Ah..., kau mau selingkuh dariku?"

"Ish, kau ini. Keikoku sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, tahu."

"Ayah dan Ibu bicala apa sih?" Tanya si anak tengah. Si anak kedua dan anak keempat juga berhenti bermain dan terlihat antusias memdengarkan perkataan orang tua mereka. Saisei memandang Shinrei yang melirik anak-anaknya. Saisei tertawa kecil.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai, anak-anak pasti akan tahu, kok."

"Jadi belum sampai? Api bosan..., Ail tidul mulu ih!" Anak keempat menunjukan wajh bosan seraya mencubit pipi tembem adik bungsu. Si adik bungsu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan cubitan dari sang kakak.

"Jangan menjahili Air yang lagi tidur, Api...."

"Hehehe."

"Ya ampun, aku jadi ingat ketika kau dijahili Keikoku saat sedang tidur. Meski gak separah ketika Keikoku menjahilimu sih."

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu, Saisei...."

~…~…~…~

Saisei tertawa kecil melihat keterpanaan kelima anak kembarnya. Kali ini Shinrei ikut tertawa. Rumah orang tua Shinrei memang sangat besar tentu saja. Shinrei mendorong sedikit punggung anak-anaknya, ia mengetuk pintu rumah orang tuanya. Belum ada jawaban meski Shinrei sudah berteriak. Shinrei akan mengetuk pintu untuk ketiga kalinya ketika pintu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk di kursi roda sedang menarik tali untuk membuka pintu. Shinrei segera membuka pintu. Pemuda pirang itu menunduk dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Keikoku..., kau sendirian?" Tanya Saisei yang segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Kelima anak kembar itu memandang ayah dan ibunya yang langsung mengerumuni pemuda pirang bernama Keikoku itu. Keikoku menggeleng lemah dan menunjuk ke arah salah satu pintu ruangan. Saisei mendorong kursi roda Keikoku menuju ruangan yang ditunjuknya.

"Ayo masuk anak-anak." Ucap Shinrei seraya memegang daun pintu. Kelima anaknya itu masuk lalu memandang ayahnya yang sedang menutup pintunya.

"Kakak itu kenapa?" Tanya si anak kedua.

"Eits, dia paman kalian, Angin. Paman kalian dulu mengalami kecelakaan. Kakinya terpaksa di... ehem... paman kehilangan kakinya dan paman tidak pernah bangun. Baru beberapa bulan ini pamanmu bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Eh? Lebih lama dali tidulnya Ail?" Tanya si anak keempat. Anak kelima yang merasa dirinya dibicarakan langsung memandang kakaknya yang tertawa kecil.

"Tidurnya paman kalian dan tidurnya Air berbeda, Api. Kalau paman kalian masih belum bangun sampai sekarang, mungkin besok kalian hanya bisa melihat namanya di batu nisan."

"Eh? Paman hampil mati?" Air terlihat mau menangis.

"Tenang, Air. Pamanmu sudah bangun lagi kok." Shinrei berjongkok di depan pintu ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk Keikoku lalu memeluk anak bungsunya. Shinrei berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan. Ia melihat Saisei yang tertawa canggung dan Keikoku yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Kei-chan masih belum boleh makan nasi! Dia baru sadar beberapa bulan yang lalu!"

"Justru karena sudah beberapa bulan! Seharusnya Keikoku sudah bisa makan nasi!"

"Namaku Hotaru." Ucap Keikoku lemah. Dan tentu tidak didengar oleh ayah dan ibu tirinya.

"Aku gak mau tahu! Pokoknya Kei-chan masih belum boleh makan nasi! Apalagi nasi goreng! Kau mau membunuh anakmu ini lagi, hah?"

"Bodoh! Makan bubur pun ada batasnya! Kalau tidak dipaksa selamanya Keikoku tidak bisa makan nasi!"

Shinrei melirik Keikoku yang kepalanya terlihat semakin berat itu. Ia melirik anak-anaknya yang malah tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan orang tuanya. Shinrei berdeham lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruangan itu dengan agak keras. Ayah dan ibu mereka berhenti berdebat dan memandang Shinrei yang melipat tangannya seraya melirik Keikoku.

"Bisa gak kalian berhenti berdebat dan bertanya apa yang Keikoku...."

"Hotaru." Ucap Keikoku. Shinrei menghela nafas.

"Bisa kalian tanya apa yang Hotaru inginkan untuk dimakan? Ayah dan ibu kan sudah besar! Malu donk dilihat sama cucu-cucunya!" Ucap Shinrei. Keikoku melirik anak-anak Shinrei yang tertawa-tawa.

"Baka Shinrei kapan punya anak?" Tanya Keikoku. Shinrei melirik Saisei lalu melirik kedua orang tuanya.

"Uh..., tiga tahun yang lalu..., kau saat itu sedang koma." Jelas Shinrei. Keikoku terdiam dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mau sup krim jagung. Kak Saisei. Bawa aku ke kamar. Kepalaku pusing. Mau tidur."

"Ail juga mau tidul lagi." Ucap Air. Si anak keempat memukul bahu Air.

"Tidul mulu. Ntal kayak paman, lho."

"Eh..., uuh...." Keikoku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi ketakutan anak bungsu dari kakaknya itu.

"Adikmu gak akan kayak paman, kok. Kecuali kalau adikmu kecelakaan seperti paman. Kamu juga mau tidur, kan? Paman tahu, lho. Kita tidur berenam saja, yuk." Si anak keempat berwajah memerah lalu mengangguk kecil. "Kak Saisei ayo jalan."

Keikoku memandang Saisei lalu menghela nafasnya dan bertopang dagu lagi. Melihat keterkejutan kedua orang tuanya, kakak, dan kakak iparnya. Kelima kembar itu pun ikut berpose seperti Keikoku. Si anak tengah memukul tangannya lalu menggenggam salah satu sisi kursi roda pamannya. Si anak pertama dan anak kedua langsung mengerti maksud adiknya itu. Mereka segera membantu adiknya untuk mendorong kursi roda pamannya. Si keempat dan kelima berpandangan sejenak lalu ikut mendorong kursi roda pamannya.

"Kamar paman dimana?" Tanya si anak pertama. Keikoku tersenyum lalu menunjuk arah pada kelima keponakannya meninggalkan keempat orang tua itu yang semakin terkejut melihat tingkah keenam orang itu.

~…~…~…~

"Keikoku bisa tertawa?"

"Keikoku bisa ngomong sepanjang dan serinci itu?" Shinrei dan Saisei saling berpandangan di meja makan. Ayah Shinrei, Touhaku, bertopang dagu memandang Shinrei dan Saisei. Sedangkan Sachika, ibu Shinrei, sedang mencicipi krim sup buatannya.

"Untuk Keikoku sebaiknya pakai potongan daging giling atau enggak, ya?" Tanya Sachika.

"Pakai sedikit saja, bu. Keikoku butuh mencukupi asupan proteinnya, meski sepertinya belum boleh terlalu banyak mengingat kondisinya yang seperti itu. Aku bantu, ya bu...." Jawab Saisei. Saisei berdiri dan segera mencuci daging segar itu sebelum di giling.

"Memangnya Keikoku tidak pernah bicara sepanjang itu?" Tanya Touhaku.

"Ayah memang selalu memburunya sih, jadi gak tahu. Keikoku itu ngomongnya irit bener-bener langsung ke intinya. Ekspresinya pun datar pula! Tentu saja kami berdua jadi kaget setengah hidup, ngeliat Keikoku tertawa dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada anak-anak kami." Jawab Shinrei.

"Jadi Keikoku memang gak depresi, ya? Ibu takut sekali begitu Keikoku sadar dan tidak merespon apapun yang ibu dan ayah katakan." Ucap Sachika seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di pipi.

"Ibu, ini terlalu asin untuk Keikoku. Keikoku juga gak suka makanan yang asin. Tambah airnya sedikit lagi." Ucap Saisei setelah mencicipi sup krim buatan mertuanya itu

"Oh, ibu baru tahu."

"Keikoku juga gak suka daging ayam. Dia bilang dia kan 'anak ayam' masa ia makan daging orang tuanya." Jelas Shinrei.

"Ha? Anak ayam?" Sachi terkejut mendengar ucapan Shinrei.

"Dulu, mangkuk nasi milik Keikoku di panti asuhan bergambar anak ayam dan selalu masuk dalam kelompok bermain anak ayam. Jadi, sampai sekarang Keikoku nggak mau makan ayam. Sebagai gantinya, Keikoku sangat suka daging bebek."

"Wah, berarti lain kali ibu harus masak bubur bebek, ya...."

* * *

 

 To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Saisei membawa masuk sup krim yang sudah jadi itu ke kamar Keikoku. Melihat kamar Keikoku yang mulai berantakan karena ulah anak kedua dan keempatnya, membuat Saisei pusing seketika. Keikoku dan anak bungsunya sedang tertidur di kursi roda. Si anak pertama sedang memukul kepala si anak kedua dan memandangnya tajam dan sedikit horor. Si anak ketiga juga sedang berusaha menangkap anak keempat yang berlarian.

"Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lihat kamar paman kalian ini! Berantakan, kan!"

"Biarin aja. Tidak ada yang penting, kok." Ucap Keikoku yang membuka matanya seraya menahan keponakan bungsunya supaya tidak jatuh ketika ia bergerak.

"Tapi, Kei...."

"Hotaru."

"Uh, tapi Hotaru, kau kan masih lemah, mana bisa merapikan barang-barang ini? Api sudah jangan lari-lari!" Saisei segera menangkap dan menarik telinga Api. Api mengaduh kesakitan dan mulai menangis.

"Ah, Kak Saisei, jangan." Api turun dari gendongan ibunya dan berlari menuju Keikoku. Keikoku mengusap kepala Api.

"Api jalan saja. Kalau berlari nanti jatuh, lalu luka gimana?"

"Eh? Uh..., pelih."

"Nah, kalau begitu jalan saja ya." Api tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. "Kakakmu yang itu namanya siapa?"

"Kak Petil."

"..., Petir." Keikoku melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lembut. Petir menyeret adiknya yang terlihat mulai menangis. Keikoku menggaruk pipinya melihat itu. Api memeluk lengan Keikoku. Keikoku mengusap kepala Petir adiknya yang diseret itu. "Lepasin adikmu, donk. Kasihan dia mau nangis."

"Biarin aja. Dia nakal, sih." Jawab Petir seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada tudung sweater milik anak nomor dua. Anak itu berlari ke belakang Api.

"Dia gak nakal, kok. Dia nakal karena kamu menganggapnya nakal. Petir berapa, Kak Saisei?"

"Petir yang pertama, Angin yang kedua, ini Tanah yang ketiga, Api, lalu Air." Jelas Saisei seraya berdiri di belakang Tanah yang sedang mencoba melihat isi mangkuk yang ada di nampan dorong yang dibawa ibunya. Saisei menggendong Tanah dan memperlihatkan sup krim jagung. Keikoku mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau Petir jadi anak yang baik. Adik-adik Petir juga baik. Jadi, kalau adik Petir nakal, yang salah duluan siapa?"

"Uuh..., Petir yang salah...." ucap Petir seraya menunduk. Keikoku mengusap kepala Petir.

"Nah, sekarang Petir jadi kakak yang baik, ya." Ucap Keikoku. Petir memgangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kak Petir bisa senyum!" Pekik Angin. Api mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Petir merona, ia memalingkan wajah dan melipat tangannya. Angin dan Api tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Keikoku makannya mau kakak suapi atau makan sendiri?" Tanya Saisei. Tanah mendekati Keikoku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Aku makan di ruang makan. Sepertinya Tanah juga mau sup krimnya. Masih ada kan?"

"Masih banyak kok. Ayo anak-anak kita makan."

"Makan!!" Api dan Angin berlari keluar. Api tiba-tiba menarik tangan Angin lalu berhenti dan melirik Keikoku.

"Ah, boleh berlari, tapi hati-hati, ya." Api tersenyum lalu berlari lagi bersama Angin.

"Paman kok tahu aku juga pengen?" Tanya Tanah. Petir melirik pamannya, juga tertarik.

"Paman bisa dengar perutmu berbunyi ketika mendekati paman." Ucap Keikoku seraya mengusap perut Tanah. Tanah tertawa geli.

"..., Ini sifat aslimu, ya, Keikoku?" Saisei mendorong perlahan kursi roda Keikoku. Keikoku tersentak kecil. Saisei tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Keikoku. "Aku suka sifatmu yang ini."

~…~…~…~

Keikoku menghela nafas ketika keponakannya tertawa melihatnya disuapi oleh sang ibu tiri. Keikoku sudah biasa dengan tingkah ibu tirinya yang kelewat memanjakannya. Karena perasaan bersalah pula sebenarnya. Namun, ia belum biasa ditertawakan oleh keponakannya. Ia melirik Shinrei, meminta bantuan. Shinrei menghela nafas pasrah, tak bisa membantu. Touhaku terlihat takut untuk menegur istrinya itu. Saisei sibuk dengan anak bungsunya yang terkadang tertidur di sela-sela aktivitas makannya. Keikoku terpaksa menerima kembali suapan yang diberikan ibunya itu.

"Paman kayak Ail aja, masih disuapin! Ucap Angin. Petir menghela nafasnya.

"Kau gak boleh bicara kayak gitu sama paman! Paman kan emang sakit, kalau kau sakit kau juga disuapi ibu." Ucap Petir yang memang sudah lancar ngomong dengan huruf R dibanding keempat lainnya. Angin meleletkan lidahnya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kak Angin cuma cembulu kalena gak disuapin juga kan?" Tanya Tanah seraya tertawa. Angin menunduk malu.

~…~…~…~

Keikoku terbangun di tengah malam. Ia menarik perlahan kursi rodanya mendekati dirinya. Keikoku mengeluarkan api berbentuk sayap di punggungnya, ia mengepak sejenak dan turun perlahan di atas kursi rodanya. Keikoku menghela nafas dan mengatur nafasnya. Keikoku menggerakan kursi rodanya perlahan, mencova untuk tidak mengganggu tidur kelima keponakannya. Keikoku tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melirik ruang dapur yang masih memancarkan cahaya. Keikoku menghela nafas. Ia menggunakan apinya untuk kembali membentuk sayap berwarna merah dan terbang ke sisi gelap yang ditimbulkan akibat cahaya lampu dari dapur.

"Aku sih merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendewasakan cucu-cucu kita. Lagipula, Keikoku sepertinya sudah cukup kuat."

"Kei-chan masih lemah! Kita tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kelima keponakannya saja, Tou!"

"Dia sudah bisa kembali menggunakan apinya, mananya yang masih lemah, Sachi?"

"Secara fisik, Keikoku masih bisa dibilang lemah, yah. Tapi, Keikoku bisa jadi sangat kuat jika keadaan memaksa, bu."

"Lagipula, aku yakin, anak-anakku tentu takkan tinggal diam jika Keikoku kesulitan. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka masih ada hubungan darah dengan Keikoku, kan? Masa mereka tega melihat pamannya kesulitan."

"Shinrei...."

"Lagipula, ada para pelayan dan Yuan-san yang tetap akan memonitor mereka, bu..., ibu jangan khawatir. Kalau benar-benar mendesak, kita kan bisa segera datang juga."

Keikoku menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia kembali ke kursi rodanya lalu menggerakannya agak berisik sehingga seluruh orang yang ada di dapur menyadari keberadaannya. Sachika segera menghampiri Keikoku yang menunjukan wajah lesu. Keikoku membentuk sebuah gelas dari tangannya dan menempelkannya pada bibirnya. Sachika tersenyum lalu membawa anak tirinya itu ke dapur dan mengambilkan minum. Saisei tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi Keikoku yang terlihat semakin berisi. Berbeda sekali ketika Keikoku masih dalam pengejaran anak buah ayah kandungnya itu.

"Kau gemukan, Kei."

"Hotaru. Mama yang buat." Ucap Keikoku seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Sachika memberikan segelas susu kacang pada Keikoku.

"Memangnya dulu Kei-chan kurus?" Tanya Sachika. Shinrei mengangguk.

"Lebih kurus dari Api." Ucap Shinrei.

"Eh?! Api saja sudah kekurusan, Shin! Kau dan Saisei harus memberinya banyak nutrisi!" Ucap Sachika.

"Dan Air sudah terlalu gemuk. Sesekali ajak dia olahraga." Tambah Touhaku.

"Api orangnya sulit makan tadi sore saja makannya sedikit, kan? Dia juga terlalu banyak bermain sepertinya. Ia bahkan bisa mengalahkan anak sd kelas lima yang bermain bola bersamanya. Padahal dia baru tiga tahun! Kalau Air dia bisa tertidur ditengah-tengah berolahraga." Jelas Shinrei seraya bertopang dagu.

"He..., Api semangat sekali." Ucap Keikoku, setelah menghabiskan susu kacangnya. "Mama, aku suka susu yang ini."

"Benarkah? Besok mama beli lagi untuk persediaanmu. Sekarang Kei-chan tidur lagi, ya." Ucap Sachika.

"Baik, ma."

~…~…~…~

Tangisan anak kecil membuat Keikoku terpaksa membuka matanya yang agak berat. Air, Api, dan Angin menangis di sampingnya. Keikoku mendudukan dirinya lalu memandang Tanah dan Petir yang juga menangis, tapi tak berteriak. Keikoku mengusap kepala kelimanya bergantian, mencoba menenangkan kelima keponakannya itu. Api mengusap air mata di kedua pipinya lalu memandang sedih pada pamannya itu.

"Paman..., hueee..., kita ditinggal sama ayah dan ibu..., kakek nenek juga gak ada..., huaaa...." ucap Api lalu kembali menangis keras. Keikoku mengusap-usap kepala Api.

"Sudah-sudah. Ada paman, kan? Api enggak perlu khawatir. Uhm..., Api dan yang lainnya tenang saja, ya. Kan ada paman...." Keikoku membentuk sayap dari apinya dan bergerak menuju kursi rodanya. 'Mereka menjalankannya pagi ini, ya?'

"Paman bisa bikin sayap dali api? Uuu...." Api berhenti menangis ketika melihat Keikoku yang masih mempersiapkan kursi rodanya dengan melayang menggunakan sayap apinya. Keikoku melirik sayapnya.

"Api di situ saja. Panas, lho."

"Uu, oke." Ucap Api. Air menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir.

"Ayah gak bisa sepelti paman." Ucap Air. Keikoku tertawa kecil.

"Ayahmu cuma bisa menggunakan Air." Ucap Keikoku yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya, sesaat setelah menghilangkan sayapnya.

"Paman capek, ya?" Tanya Tanah seraya mendekati Keikoku. Ia mencoba memijat bahu Keikoku.

"Ya, enggak juga. Ada alasan paman bersikap seperti ini. Ayo kita sarapan."

~…~…~…~

"Belum ada makanan! Hueeeng...." Air menangis melihat meja makan yang kosong.

"Ish! Jangan menangis karena gak ada makanan Ail! Kau kan udah gendut." Ucap Api.

"Kak Api jahat." Keikoku baru akan bicara ketika Api berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau kau bilang Kak Api jahat, maka Api emang jahat! Kakak akan makan Ail."

"Huee...." Api bertingkah seolah-olah ingin menerkam Air. Air ketakutan, tapi langsung menggembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar Api tertawa. Keikoku tertawa.

"Ya sudah, paman siapkan dulu. Kalian mau apa?"

"Ail mau yang kemalin."

"Api juga mau."

"Angin juga."

"Tanah telselah paman aja."

"Petir mau buah apel saja."

"Kak Petil kok makan buah pagi-pagi?" Tanya Air, Api, dan Angin. Petir melipat tangannya mengacuhkan

"Ahaha, Petir sehat sekali, ya. Sarapan memang bagusnya pake buah. Paman saja makan pisang tiap pagi." Ucap Keikoku seraya mengambil sesisir pisang yang ada di kulkas. Keikoku memberikannya pada Tanah, sementara ia mencari buah Apel pesanan Petir. "Adanya apel hijau manis, Petir mau?"

"...." Petir hanya diam seraya memgambil buah apel hijau dari tangan Keikoku. Matanya berbinar.

"Paman bikin omellete mau? Nanti siang baru paman bikin sup krim jagungnya."

"Aku mau telul mata sapi saja. Yang bulat." Ucap Api seraya membentuk lingkaran dari tangannya. Air memandang Api sedikit tergiur.

"Ail juga mau."

"Angin mau telulnya dua!"

"Kak Angin culang."

"Hahaha..., Tanah mau telur mata sapi atau omellete?"

"Kalau yang lain pengen telul mata sapi, aku ikut saja."

"Telur mata sapi pake buah apel enak gak?"

"Kak Petil aneh ih." Ucap keempatnya. Petir menggembungkan pipinya. Keikoku mengusap kepala Petir.

"Petir suka apel, ya? Nanti paman bikin apel caramel, deh.” Ujar Keikoku. Tanah memandang sang paman sedikit penasaran.

“Paman yakin bisa sendili? Paman kan masih sakit.” Tanya Tanah seraya menunjukan wajah siap membantu. Keikoku tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Tanah. Tanah kebingungan melihat sang paman yang masih tertawa.

“Tanah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Paman sebenarnya sudah sangat sehat. Paman hanya tidak ingin kakek nenek kalian berhenti memanjakan paman setelah tahu paman sudah sehat. Bagaimana pun, paman kan anak yang tak diharapkan. Kesempatan semacam ini tak boleh aku lewatkan.” Ucap Keikoku seraya melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. “Nah, paman bikin telurnya dulu, ya. Kalian nonton saja dulu. Petir buah apelnya paman potong dulu, ya."

"Iya paman!"

~…~…~…~

Kelima keponakannya itu terpana hingga meneteskan air liurnya melihat roti bakar yang tengahnya dipotong berbentuk hati. Dan didalam lubang hati itu terdapat telur mata sapi setengah matang dengan berbagai gambar ekspresi kecil yang terbuat dari nori. Air memandang pamannya yang memakan bagian hati dari roti yang dipotong itu dengan mencocolkan selai pisang yang ia buat agak terburu-buru sehingga beberapa potongan pisang masih terlihat utuh.

"Mau pake tomat atau sambal?" Tanya Keikoku seraya mengeluarkan sachet sambal dan tomat.

"Api mau yang cabe!" Api mengambil sachet sambal di tangan Keikoku.

"Ail mau tomat." Air mengambil sachet tomat.

"Angin juga mau cabe!" Angin pun mengambil

"Uhm, Tanah mau pake kecap manis." Keikoku menggaruk pipinya.

"Sebentar paman cari dulu. Mama pernah simpan kecap manis tidak ya?"

"Eh, kalau gak ada...." Tanah berusaha menghentikan pamannya yang melayang dengan sayap apinya, membuka lemari bumbu. Namun, melihat Pamannya yang masih berusaha mencari membuat Tanah memgurungkan niatnya.

"...." Petir memakan buah apel dan roti yang sudah dibuat pamannya itu. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang menggunakan telur, Petir diberikan apel caramel pada bagian lubang hati di rotinya.

"Petir sudah pasti gak perlu, ya. Enak tidak? Ini Tanah, tanggal expirednya masih sebulan lagi sih. Tapi, besok paman buang dan beli baru deh."

"Sedikit terlalu manis, tapi Petir suka." Ucap Petir.

"E, enggak apa kalau gak pake kecap manis. Tanah makan langsung saja." Ucap Tanah. Keikoku tersenyum melirik botol kecap manis yang ia temukan.

"Paman beli dulu, ya Tanah. Saat ini makan pake tomat atau sambal saja, ok?"

"Kak Tanah pake tomat saja. Temenin Ail." Ucap Air seraya melirik kedua kakaknya yang menyombongkan sachet cabe padanya. Air menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi gak mau melawan. Keikoku tertawa melihat tingkah Air. Tanah mengangguk dan mengambil sachet tomat.

"Paman, memangnya apa itu tanggal eksper?"

"Maksud Petir, expired? Mungkin kalian lebih familiar dengan kadaluarsa?"

"Oh, ka-da-luar-sa...." Petir mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomongnya memang agak belibet, ya..., lanjutkan sarapannya, yuk."

ToBeContinued


	3. Chapter 3

Api menjelajah rumah kakek neneknya itu. Air menguap setengah mengantuk. Kalau bukan karena ditarik kakaknya, mungkin Air sudah tenang tidur di kamar pamannya. Petir dan Angin di belakang Api Air, mereka pun sebenarnya juga tertarik menjelajah rumah yang kadang lebih cocok disebut istana itu. Atau memang istana? Beberapa pelayan yang baru mereka lihat pagi itu langsung menyambut hormat kedatangan keempat saudara kembar. Pakaian para pelayan pun adalah pakaian pelayan yang sering dilihat mereka di buku-buku cerita bergambar yang sering di bawa teman-teman mereka yang sudah sekolah.

Petir, Angin, Api, dan Air memang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan. Selama ini mereka tinggal di luar Jepang dan baru kali ini mereka ke Jepang. Meski ayah dan ibu mereka memanglah keturunan langsung dari Jepang, tetapi orang tua mereka tidak pernah mengajari mereka berbahasa Jepang. Makanya ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali dengan Kakek dan Nenek yang sedang berdebat, mereka tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan kakek neneknya. Setidaknya logat suara kakek nenek mereka cukup lucu sehingga membuat mereka tertawa.

"Apa kalian tidak bingung kenapa kakek, nenek, dan paman bisa bahasa kita?" Tanya Petir sambil berjalan menuntun mereka menjelajahi ruangan yang lain.

"Bingung, kok. Pelayan tadi aja gak ngelti apa yang kita maksud. Tlus, kita juga gak ngelti." Ucap Angin.

"Apa kakek dan nenek pelnah tinggal di lumah kita juga? Makanya tahu bahasa kita." tanya Api.

"Bisa, jadi Api." Ucap Petir dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Wow! Studio musik!!" Angin langsung berlari memeluk salah satu gitar elektrik yang ada di sana. Petir memandang berbagai poster yang tertempel di sana. Ada juga beberapa foto dokumentasi konser. Api mencoba duduk di kursi dan memukul-mukul drum dengan tangannya.

"Kak Api itu bukan gendang." Ucap Air seraya menekan-nekan tuts piano elektrik. Petir menghela nafas.

"Jangan main-main, Triple A! Nanti rusak dan dimarahi paman!" Bentak Petir. Air segera turun dari kursi didepan piano elektrik. Api dan Angin cemberut, belum mau melepaskan alat musik yang mereka pegang.

"Astaga, pangeran cilik..., jangan main-main di sini. Nanti pangeran besar marah, lho." Ucap salah satu pelayan laki-laki yang pakaiannya lebih formal ketimbang beberapa pelayan yang mereka temui. Api dan Angin segera melepaskan alat musik yang mereka pegang dan langsung menghampiri Air yang bersembunyi di belakang Petir. Ketiganya bersembunyi di belakang Petir.

"Maaf paman, adik-adikku memang susah diatur. Uhm..., kenapa paman juga bisa bahasa kami?" Tanya Petir. Pelayan itu tertawa kecil.

"Saya pelayan pribadi pangeran besar. Paman kalian, Hotaru. Sewaktu paman kalian bersekolah di negara kalian, saya menemaninya. Jadi, tentu saya bisa ngomong sama kalian." Jelas pelayan itu.

"Hee, kelen...." ucap Api dan Angin bersamaan.

"Paman punya pelayan plibadi? Kakek dan nenek kaya sekali." Ucap Air. Pelayan itu kembali tertawa.

"Shinrei-sama benar-benar tidak memberi tahu kalian rupanya. Kakek dan Nenek kalian itu raja dan ratu atas tanah ini."

"EEEH?! BENELAN LAJA!"

~…~…~…~

"Kok ayah dan ibu gak ngasih tahu ke Tanah ama yang lainnya?" Tanya Tanah yang sedang membantu pamannya membuat kue kering. Tanah sedang memotong adonan kue dengan cetakan kue berbentuk lambang-lambang elemen. Saat ini elemen angin.

"Soalnya ayah kalian gak mau jadi penerus. Aku juga enggak mau dan sekarang aku ini gak punya kaki untuk ngelihat penduduk. Aku rasa kakek dan nenek kalian lagi melihat keadaan penduduk bersama ayah dan ibu kalian." Ucap Keikoku.

"Jadi laja kan kelihatan enak."

"Gak seenak kelihatannya kok. Kamu harus bisa mengatur banyak orang, lebih dari lima. Lebih dari sepuluh. Kamu harus bisa mengatur ratusan bahkan ribuan orang. Bisa juga sampai jutaan dan milyaran orang. Kalau dirimu sendiri gak bisa diatur, maka kamu gak bisa mengatur orang. Ayahmu itu merasa ia tak bisa mengatur semua orang kalau ia bahkan tak bisa mengatur satu orang saja. Yah, sebenarnya hanya satu orang ini saja yang tak bisa ia atur." Jelas Keikoku seraya mengambil kuas makanan.

"He? Ibu kah?"

"Ahahaha..., bukan ibumu, Tanah. Orangnya ada di sini kok...."

"Huh? Paman?"

"Tepat sekali." Keikoku mengoleskan kocokan telur pada beberapa kue kering elemen yang sudah jadi. Tanah berhenti mencetak dan memandang pamannya. "Tanah ingin tahu kenapa ayahmu tidak bisa mengatur paman?" Tanya Keikoku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuas dan kue kering.

"Eh, uh. Iya..., habis paman kelihatan penulut, kok." Ucap Tanah agak panik.

"Apa yang kau rasa dan apa yang ayahmu rasakan terhadap orang yang sama bisa berbeda Tanah. Coba nanti kau tanya pada ayah dan ibumu, 'apa yang ayah/ibu pikirkan soal paman?'. Paman yakin, jawaban ayah dan ibumu berbeda."

"Iya kah? Nanti kalau ayah dan ibu pulang, Tanah akan tanya." Ucap Tanah lalu kembali mencetak kue. Keikoku tersenyum dan memanggil salah seorang pelayan. Ia memberikan nampan berisi kue kering yang sudah dilapisi telur kocok untuk di panggang.

"Tanah sendiri, memandang Petir seperti apa? Kalo kata Angin, Kak Petir itu orangnya nyeremin, tapi ia paling takut sama hantu." Keikoku kembali mengoleskan kocokan telur pada kue kering di nampan kedua.

"Kak Petil itu pemalah, tapi Tanah tahu kalau dia sebenalnya khawatil. Kak Petil kakak yang baik, meski takut dia tetap mau pasang badan untuk melindungi kami." Ucap Tanah.

"Nah, pendapatmu dan pendapat Angin soal Petir beda kan?"

"Hehehe..., meski ada yang sama juga." Ucap Tanah.

~…~…~…~

Air memandang kue kering yang sudah matang begitu juga dengan Api. Ia memandang Petir dan Angin yang sudah memakan kue kering dengan bentuk yang sama dengan lambang dari elemen yang menjadi namanya. Air dan Api memandang Tanah yang juga memakan kuenya.

"Kenapa lambang Ail beda?" Tanya Air seraya menunjukan kue kering berbentuk lingkaran.

"Lambang Api juga."

"Api, kau telbalik, setelah itu putal sembilan puluh delajat sehingga yang luncing di atas." Ucap Tanah. Api memangikuti perkatan kakaknya lalu tersenyum puas.

"Ini lidah api!" Dan Apipun memakan kuenya. Keikoku mendekati Air. Ia menunjuk bagian yang lebih tebal.

"Ini bagian bawah air, ini bagian atasnya. Lihat, kalau paman mengendalikan air. Bentuk awalnya pasti seperti itu." Keikoku meletakan tanganya di atas gelas dan mulai mengangkat air dalam gelas itu tanpa membawa gelasnya. Keikoku membawanya ke hadapan Air. Air tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mengendalikan air juga, Keikoku?" Tanya pelayan yang tadi ditemui Petir dan triple A.

"Ayahku pengandal air ingat? ..., namaku Hotaru, Yun-yun."

"Kalau begitu namaku Yuan, Keikoku."

"Paman pelayan kok gak sopan pada tuannya?" Tanya Angin seraya terkekeh.

"Sebelum jadi pelayan..., dia ini pengasuh paman di panti asuhan. Gak tau kenapa dia mau jadi pelayan sekarang." Ucap Keikoku.

"Setelah kecelakaan pun perkataanmu tetep nyelekit, ya..., begini begini aku juga pemilik panti asuhanmu tahu!"

"Eh, paman pernah tinggal di panti?" Tanya Petir. Keikoku melirik Yuan dan tersenyum saja. Yuan cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya. Keikoku ikut cemberut.

"Tanya pada Touhaku-sama dan Sachika-sama saja." Ucap Keikoku dan Yuan bersamaan.

"Yaaa..., paman melajuk." Ucap Api seraya tertawa kecil.

~...~...~...~

Keikoku menggerakan badan Air di ruang musik. Musik ceria terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Air yang awalnya cemberut, kini mulai terlihat senang menari. Keikoku melirik Api yang ikut menari. Keikoku beralih ke Api untuk menghentikan tariannya. Api memandang pamannya yang tiba-tiba mengangkat dan mendudukannya dipangkuan pamannya.

"Paman, aku juga mau nali."

"Kau kebanyakan nari, Api..., lihat betapa kurusnya dirimu. Lihat toples berisi kue kering elemen apimu? Punya kakak-kakak dan adikmu tinggal satu toples, tapi kamu masih ada satu setengah toples. Api kenapa sih gak mau makan? Atau Api ada sakit perut?"

"A, Api cuma udah ngelasa kenyang, kok."

"Yakin?"

"Uu..., A, Api gak mau disamain sama Ail."

"Ya?" Air berhenti menari dan mendekati paman dan kakaknya. Keringat meleleh di pelipis anak berbaju hitam berlengan panjang itu.

"Kak Api gak...."

"Paman jangan bilang!" Ucap Api seraya menutup mulut pamannya. Wajahnya merona.

"He? Kak Api kenapa sih?" tanya Air yang penasaran dan semakin mendekati Api.

"Su, sudahlah! Ail nali saja lagi."

"Ail capek...."

"Nali aja sana! Uuh!" Api mendorong Air. Keikoku menahan Air yang sedikit oleng.

"Api, kau harus baik sama adikmu..., Air nari lagi sama Kak Angin..., thu udah dipanggil lagi." Ucap Keikoku. Air mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Angin yang memanggilnya.

"Uuh...." keluh Api.

"Api anak baik kan? Kok jahatin adiknya sih? Nanti Air jahatin Api, lho."

"Habisnya...." Api kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia duduk gelisah dipangkuan pamannya itu.

"Kenapa Api gak mau disamain sama Air? Kalian kan memang berbeda. Gak ada yang bilang Petir dan Angin sama sama Tanah, kan? Petir ya Petir. Angin ya Angin. Tanah ya Tanah. Berarti Api tetap Api dan Air tetaplah Air. Kembar bukan berarti semuanya sama. Sweater kalian beda-beda. Waktu datang pertama kali, kalian pake topi juga berbeda-beda. Ada yang biasa aja, ada yang dimiringin, ada yang dipasang terbalik, Api yang menaikan sedikit lidah topinya dan Air yang malah menurunkan sedikit lidah topinya. Mana yang sama, Api?"

"Habis..., teman-teman....”

“Bilang pada mereka. Kami memang mirip, tapi bukan berarti kami sama. Aku adalah aku. Adikku adalah adikku. kakakku adalah kakakku. Oke, Api? Sekarang Api mau kan makan yang banyak, ah normal seperti ketiga kakakmu it, ya?”

“Mau!”

“Anak pintar. Trus, mulai besok Api harus ajak Air kalo mau main sama teman-teman. Biar Air agak kurusan. Nanti kalau Air jadi bulat, Api juga pasti akan ditertawakan karena Endut Air.”

“Ehehehe... Endut Air..., Baiklah paman.”

“Keponakan paman memang pintar.” Ucap Keikoku.


	4. Chapter 4

Angin dan Api cemberut melihat ayah dan ibunya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Air mengusap rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi lalu mengembungkan pipinya melihat ayah dan ibunya. Shinrei dan Saisei hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya seraya saling memandang melihat ketiga anaknya menyambut mereka dengan ekspresi ngambek. Tanah dan Petir menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah dan ibu kenapa gak bilang-bilang kalau mau pergi?" Tanya Petir.

"Ayah dan ibu kenapa gak bilang kalo kakek nenek itu laja?"

"Eh? Kau dengar dari..., pasti Keikoku." Ucap Shinrei seraya melipat tangannya.

"A, ayah dan ibu sudah bilang kok, tapi kalian semua masih tidur...." ucap Saisei.

"Pembohong!" Petir ikut ngambek.

"Lalu, di mana paman kalian?" Tanya Sachika seraya membawa kantong belanja. Touhaku menghela nafasnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sachika.

"Dapur/Dapul. Lagi masak." Ucap kelimanya bersamaan.

"Tadi kita nyanyi sambil nali. Ail besok nali baleng lagi yuk!" Ucap Api. Air cemberut.

"Aku capek...."

"Ayolah Ail, kan besok nalinya..., Kau kan adik akak yang paling baik." Api memeluk Air. Air menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. Shinrei memandang Saisei yang juga sama terkejutnya.

"Sudah mandi semua, kan? Ayo kita temui paman lagi. Makan malam." Ucap Angin ceria. Keempatnya mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju dapur. Sachika, Shinrei, dan Saisei berwajah pucat. Mereka segera mengikuti kelima anak itu.

"Makan makan!" Ucap Air seraya memukul-mukul meja.

"Ish, ish..., Air jangan menggebrak meja." Ucap Petir.

"Tak patut, tak patut." Tambah Angin. Air tertawa kecil.

"Nah, ini makanannya. Nikujaga." Ucap Keikoku yang melayang dengan sayap apinya. Ia meletakan nampan berisi lima buah mangkuk berisi nikujaga dan lima buah piring nasi yang sudah dihias.

"Wajah nasi Ail tidul mulu..., pelsis kayak Ail." Ucap Api.

"Setidaknya wajah nasi Ail gak kayak kak Api yang ada sayul hijau itu." Ucap Air seraya bergidik ngeri pada brokoli.

"Blokoli itu enak tahu!" Ucap Api.

"Brokolinya jadi pom pom cheerleader? Pfft..., Hahahaha...." tawa Petir meledak menyadari maksud piring nasi Api. Api merona lalu memukul Petir.

"Kan Api suka bergerak. Biasanya yang banyak bergerak itu cheerleader." Ucap Keikoku.

"Punya Angin juga ada pom pomnya kok! Pake bunga kubis. Kok paman tahu aku lebih suka bunga kubis dalipada blokoli?"

"Yah, variasi aja sih sebenarnya. Kalau kalian gak suka paman yang bakal makan, kok." Ucap Keikoku yang sudah duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Ke, Kei-chan bisa masak?" Keikoku memandang ibu tirinya yang nampak terkejut. Keikoku melirik kelimanya yang tersenyum puas. Keikoku bertopang dagu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Masakan paman lucu-lucu, lho!" Ucap Angin.

"Paman juga bikin biskuit itu buat kita." Ucap Tanah. Seraya menunjuk lima toples biskuit berbentuk lambang elemen yang ada di atas lemari pendingin. Sachika semakin takjub melihat kehebatan Keikoku, sementara Keikoku semakin merunduk di kursi rodanya. Saisei membisikan sesuatu pada mertua perempuannya itu.

"Eeh?" Sachika segera mendekati Keikoku. "Kei-chan..., gak apa-apa kok. Mama kan gak marah, Kei-chan gak usah malu ya...."

"Paman gapapa?" Tanya Tanah yang mendekati Nenek dan pamannya itu. Tanah berjongkok dan memandang wajah pamannya yang ditutupi oleh tangannya. Tanah tersenyum lalu berdiri lagi.

"Keikoku, selama ini kau menyembunyikan hal ini? Jawab kakak Kei...." ucap Shinrei yang juga mendekati Keikoku. Keikoku semakin membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. Shinrei menghela nafas ia mengangkat bahu Keikoku dan memandang wajah Keikoku. Yang menunjukan ekspresi jahil.

"Aku suka anak-anak, aku kasih lihat mereka. Aku gak suka Shinrei, aku gak kasih tahu Shinrei."

"Jis, kau ni! Bikin aku khawatir saja!" Ucap Shinrei.

"Tapi, aku memang gak mau dipuji oleh mama. Masakan mama lebih enak daripada aku, aku masih belum pantas dipuji." Ucap Keikoku.

"Paman! Ail makan daging aku!" Rengek Api yang turun dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik-narik lengan baju Keikoku.

"Nah, tadi kau nakal sama Air sih, makanya dagingmu diambil. Ambil saja daging punya paman." Ucap Keikoku. Api menggeleng.

"Gak mau! Aku mau daging punya aku...." rengek Api.

"Kan dagingnya sudah diperut Air..., masa mau dimuntahin trus dimakan lagi? Makan daging punya paman aja, ya." Keikoku tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Api. Api masih terlihat ingin menangis.

"Tumben Api mempersalahkan makanannya...." ucap Saisei yang mendekati Air lalu mengambil daging milik Air dan memasukannya ke dalam mangkuk Api. Api kembali ke meja dan tersenyum melihat daging dari mangkuk milik Air. Air mulai mewek melihat dagingnya diambil ibunya dan diberikan ke kakaknya. Saisei menghela nafas dan mengambil daging di mangkuk Keikoku dan memasukannya ke dalam mangkuk Air. Air terlihat ceria lagi.

"Api halus gemukan! Supaya bisa kuat kayak kak Petil yang selalu melindungi kami! Aku mau melindungi Ail!" Ucap Api semangat. Air memandang kakaknya lalu memeluknya.

"Api kakak telbaik aku."

"Kita gak telbaik Ail? Kak Angin nangis juga nih." Keluh Angin dan mulai menangis. Air tertawa kecil.

"Kak Petil, Kak Angin, Kak Tanah juga..., semuanya kakak telbaik aku!"

"Lanjutkan makannya Triple A."

"Nanti pilingnya tellambat dicuci ama pelayan lho." Tambah Tanah.

"Baik!" Shinrei dan Saisei saling pandang sejenak melihat beberapa perubahan baik dari tindakan anak-anaknya.

~…~…~…~

Touhaku tersenyum melihat rencananya berhasil, meski tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan demikian. Touhaku mendekati Keikoku dan mengusap kepala anak keduanya itu. Keikoku mendongak dan melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum.

"Ayah jadi ingin membuatmu menjadi penerus, Keikoku."

"Aku gak mau." Jawab Keikoku langsung. Touhaku tertawa, ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Keikoku. Ia memeluk dan mencium pipi anak keduanya itu.

"Iya, ayah mengerti kok." Ucap Touhaku. Keikoku mengusap pipinya yang dicium sang ayah lalu memandang tangan yang mengusapnya itu.

"Ayah gak ingin membunuhku lagi?" Touhaku kembali berdiri lalu melirik pada anak pertamanya. Shinrei mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa ayah melakukannya, setelah melihat semua ini? Keikoku..., umur ayah dan ibu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan meninggal lagi." Touhaku membawa Keikoku keluar dari dapur dan pergi ke ruang utama.

"Ayah harus pergunakan waktu dengan bijak."

"Iya, makanya Shinrei, Saisei, dan anak-anaknya akan tinggal disini sampai waktu ayah dan ibu habis. Ayah dan ibu tadi juga sudah mencari orang yang kira-kira cocok menjadi pemimpin atas tanah Mibu ini. Raja merah bahkan sudah memindahkan kekuasaan ayah pada Kyoshiro."

"Ah, sudah aku duga, Kyo pasti akan meminta pada Kyoshiro. Shinrei sudah tidak mau lagi jadi pemimpin mibu sih setelah sama Saisei. Oh, apa Saisei juga sama seperti ayah dan mama? Elemental bersaudara masih terlalu kecil."

"Saisei pun ada kemungkinan, Keikoku. Bagaimana pun ini cuma tubuh sementara, tentu ada batas waktunya. Shinrei juga sudah mulai kalang kabut mendengar prediksi Akari soal masa penggunaan tubuh buatan ini." Jelas Touhaku.

"Ja, jangan bilang tubuh keponakanku juga...."

"Mereka tubuh asli kok. Kau harus berhati-hati soal kemungkinan munculnya penyakit mematikan. Kecuali kalau mereka mau divaksin sekarang, mereka akan terbebas dari penyakit mematikan selamanya."

"Besok aku akan membujuk mereka untuk menerima vaksinnya." Ucap Keikoku. Touhaku tersenyum.

"Baru kali ini ayah bisa merasakan bahagianya punya kau sebagai anakku, Keikoku."

"Selama ini ayah gak bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, ayah takut mamamu akan membacok ayah kalau dia tahu. Jadi, ayah bermaksud menghilangkan kalian dulu. Tapi ya... ketakutan berlebihan memang agak buruk. Sachi memang tidak terima kalau aku selingkuh dengan ibumu, tapi Sachi masih mau merawatmu. Untung, ya..., kau diselamatkan oleh Yuan sehingga sekarang aku tidak dibacok oleh mamamu itu."

"Mama tipe yang menganggap seorang anak tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dosa kedua orang tuanya, jadi anak itu tidak perlu menanggung beban dosa kedua orang tuanya. Aku bersyukur punya mama seperti itu. Kalau aku adalah mama, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau dan Sachi mirip sekali. Pantas saja Sachi sangat menyayangimu."

"Gak juga kok...."

"Ah, ayah jadi berharap kau juga memberi ayah cucu kandung, Kei." Ucap Touhaku seraya mendudukan Keikoku di sofa. Touhaku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayah takkan dapat menantu dan cucu kandung dariku. Pasti." Ucap Keikoku seraya merebahkan punggungnya. Touhaku memandang Keikoku yang tersenyum.

"Kalaupun dapat menantu, bukan menantu perempuan. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap berprinsip tidak akan mencarinya."

"Lho, Kei..., kau...."

"Aku trauma dengan membina hubungan karena ayah. Hehehe..., ini juga alasan aku menolak menjadi penerus ayah. Kalau Shinrei kembali jadi pemimpin klan mibu. Tanah si anak ketiga siap menggantikannya, dia bijak sekali, yah."

"..., maaf Kei."

"Gak apa, kok. Ada keuntungan juga aku jadi seperti ini. Seperti di pernikahan Yun-yun kemarin misalnya." Ucap Keikoku seraya melirik seorang pelayan berpakaian long tail coat yang sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan seorang wanita yang mengenakan kimono.

"Ah..., yang waktu itu, ya."

"..., ayah..., sampai kapan?"

"Kira-kira..., hari kedua festival."

"..., jadi aku masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi?"

~…~…~…~

"Aku masih belum yakin bisa mengurus kelimanya sendiri, Saisei." Ucapan ayahnya membuat Air dan Api berhenti sebelum memasuki dapur. Air dan Api langsung menempelkan telunjuk mereka pada bibir mereka ketika melihat ketiga kakaknya yang dari arah berlawanan akan memanggilnya.

"Kau pasti bisa Shinrei. Bukankah kau sudah tahu resikonya? Dan kau tetap mau menikahi roh orang sudah mati yang diberi kesempatan hidup kedua ini, kan?" Ucapan sang ibu membuat Tanah mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia memandang Petir yang berlaku sama sepertinya.

"Mereka masih tiga tahun dan sedang dalam masa aktif-aktifnya. Aku tetap takut, Saisei." Ucap ayah mereka.

"Shinrei..., aku yakin kau bisa kok. Lagipula masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum aku, Touhaku, dan Sachika kembali ke khayangan." Air terlihat mulai menangis. Api memeluknya seraya menahan tangis juga.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku katakan pada anak-anak, Saisei? Kau meninggal saat festival? Terlalu menyakitkan untuk anak-anak."

"Itu...." ibu mereka juga kehilangan kata-kata. Keheningan terjadi diantara kedua orang tua mereka. Angin mengusap air matanya yang meleleh dan berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Petir memeluk Angin dan mengusap kepalanya. Petir mengambil posisi di tengah lalu memeluk Tanah yang juga menahan isakannya.

"Rasanya kita harus minta bantuan pada Keikoku, Shin. Keikoku kan akrab dengan anak-anak." Ucapan ibu mereka memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah."

"Dan Shinrei..., mungkin kau bisa dapat bantuan mengurus anak-anak. Keikoku kan sudah dekat dengan anak-anak."

"Uh, baiklah, aku akan coba temui Keikoku dulu." Suara gesekan kursi dan lantai membuat kelima kembar itu segera berlari tanpa suara untuk bersembunyi. Mereka berlima akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka, kamar paman mereka. Keikoku saat itu sedang tidak ada di kamarnya. Air langsung menangis keras setelah Petir menutup pintunya. Api mengusap kepala Air dan memeluknya. Tanah mendekati Api dan mengusap kepala Api.

"Ibu sudah mati dan mau mati lagi? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Tanya Petir.

"Lalu kita ini apa? Anak mayat?" Lanjut Tanah.

"Ini dunia apa sih?" Tanya Petir seraya berjongkok dan membenamkan kepalanya.

"Paman pasti akan menjelaskan." Ucap Tanah. Petir mengangkat kepalanya. "Kita halus tanya lebih dulu ke paman!"


	5. Chapter 5

Keikoku menghela nafas ketika kelima keponakannya mendesaknya menceritakan tentang semuanya. Keikoku duduk di ranjangnya dan bertopang pada dinding yang tepat berada di samping kiri ranjang. Ia memandang keluar jendela yang menunjukan langit berwarna hitam. Tanah mencoba menghentikan desakan keempat kembarannya dan menunggu pamannya. Tanah tahu pamannya pasti butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan kata demi kata sehingga menjadi kalimat yang lebih mudah dimengerti oleh mereka. Keikoku melirik Tanah, ia tersenyum.

"Kita mulai dari nama penduduk yang ada di tanah ini, ok?" Ucap Keikoku.

"Nama penduduk?"

"Klan atau kalian lebih familiar dengan nama keluarga. Nama Klan ini adalah Klan Mibu. Klan penyihir satu-satunya yang masih bertahan di Jepang. Makanya ayahmu dan paman bisa menguasai air dan api. Paman yakin, kalian dinamakan sesuai dengan elemen yang kalian kuasai sedari lahir."

"Jadi..., aku bisa menggunakan elemen petir?" Tanya Petir lalu memandang tangannya.

"Hua! Benelan bisa!" Ucap Angin seraya memperlihatkan tangannya yang diatasnya terdapat pusaran angin kecil.

"Sudah jangan terlalu banyak digunakan, Angin. Gunakan untuk saat-saat terdesak saja, ok? Karena di Jepang saat ini, pemerintah pun sudah melupakan keberadaan kami. Jangan sampai kalian menciptakan keributan besar." Ucap Keikoku seraya mengusap kepala Angin.

"Lalu kalena kita ini klan penyihil makanya ibu yang sudah mati bisa bangkit lagi?" Tanya Tanah mencoba memperjelas. Keikoku tersenyum.

"Tahan dulu, Tanah. Tapi, ya..., kau benar. Jadi, klan kita ini kena suatu penyakit yang sangat mematikan dan waktu itu nyaris memunahkan klan kita. Nama penyakitnya ya..., Death Disease. Kita yang dahulu bisa hidup bahkan sampai ribuan tahun tiba-tiba terserang penyakit yang bahkan langsung menjadikan tubuh kita jadi abu. Nah, waktu itu penduduk klan yang masih bertahan termasuk ayahmu dan paman, bisa dihitung dengan angka. Hanya 100 orang."

"Wow, penyakit yang lual biasa." Ucap Api.

"Dulu belum ada vaksinnya, jadi muncullah ide untuk membangkitkan orang-orang yang sudah mati dari klan kita. Sekarang sudah ada vaksinnya, besok kita ke rumah sakit untuk dapatkan vaksin untuk kalian, ya. Kalian ada kemungkinan untuk kena Death Disease."

"Disuntik?" Tanya Air seraya memeluk lengan Api. Keikoku mengangguk.

"Soalnya virus death disease ini berasal dari darah. Virus ini mati jika terkena darah murni dari penyihir mata merah sesungguhnya atau darah yang telah mengalami kekebalan karena banyak faktor. Paman adalah salah satunya, karena ibu paman berasal dari negara Prancis. Ayah kalian dapat vaksin yang dikembangkan dari darah paman, kok." Jelas Keikoku. Air memandang pamannya.

"Ta, tapi sakit."

"Sakit sebentar doank, kok. Paling saat darahnya dimasukan, tapi setelah darahnya selesai dimasukan sudah gak sakit lagi. Tapi, nanti Air jadi sehatkan? Ayahmu saja mau disuntik." Keikoku mengusap surai donker Air

"Uuh..., baiklah."

"Nah, sampai dimana kita?" Tanya Keikoku.

"Lencana pembangkitan anggota klan." Ucap Angin.

"Ah ya, rencana."

"Paman, mau tanya." Ucap Api. Keikoku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tadi kata paman dalah mulni penyihil mata melah sesungguhnya. Mata melah sesungguhnya itu maksudnya apa? Kak Petil, matanya melah thu, kok halus dapat vaksin lagi?"

"Meski dibilang merah, tapi gak terlalu merah, kok. Seperti mata merah paman yang ini." Ucap Keikoku seraya menunjuk mata kanannya. "Paman dan ayahmu bukan pemilik mata merah sesungguhnya karena mata merah sesungguhnya bisa dikatakan sebagai mata dewa."

"Mata dewa?" Petir terlihat tertarik menelisik soal mata merah paman dan ayahnya itu. Selama ini Petir memang bertanya-tanya, kenapa mata merahnya sedikit lebih pekat ketimbang milik ayah dan pamannya.

"Mata merah kami karena turunan Genetik. Petir mungkin mengalami mutasi genetik sehingga mata merahmu lebih pekat dari kami. Tapi, mata merah sesungguhnya tak hanya merah. Mata merah itu adalah mata merah yang muncul sejak lahir tanpa kita ketahui asal-usulnya. Mata ayahmu dan paman berasal dari kakek kalian."

"Iya, ya. Mata kakek juga melah sebelah." Ucap Angin.

"Lalu kenapa mata Api malah jingga? Kan ayah dan ibu gak ada walna jingga." Keluh Api.

"Secara spesifik, matamu tidak sepenuhnya jingga, Api. Matamu itu seperti ini." Keikoku mengambil kertas dan membuat lingkaran besar dan lingkaran kecil di dalamnya. Pada lingkaran besar Keikoku memberi warna merah dan pada lingkaran kecil diberi warna kuning. Keikoku memberi sudut segitiga di kanan dan kiri lingkaran besar. Sebuah mata. "Nih, matamu seperti ini. Kalau dari jauh memang akan terlihat seperti jingga. Karena warna merah dicampur kuning...."

"Akan jadi jingga!" Ucap Air seraya memeluk Api. Api tersenyum senang.

"Hm? Sampai di mana kita? Oh ya, rencana. Jadi, begitulah. Untuk percobaan awal, kita mencoba untuk membangkitkan para Shaman."

"Saman? Tali Saman?" Tanya Tanah.

"Bukan. Bukan Tari Saman, tapi Shaman. Bisa dikatakan, dokternya para penyihir." Ucap Keikoku.

"Penyihil pun ada doktelnya?" Air memeluk dirinya sendiri. Keikoku tertawa.

"Kan ada rumah sakit, masa gak ada dokternya? Air ini ada-ada saja."

"Hehehe."

"Nah, rencana pembangkitan waktu itu berhasil membangkitkan Shiina Nozomu. Kakak laki-laki dari istri raja merah sang pemimpin besar."

"Raja merah..., jangan-jangan raja merah itu, pemimpin sesungguhnya klan ini?" Tanya Petir.

"He? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Angin.

"Soalnya kan, paman pelayan bilang kalau kakek adalah raja. Tapi, paman bilang raja merah itu pemimpin besar. Berarti diatas kakek yang raja ada raja merah."

"Wah, bagus sekali, Petir. Benar. Klan Mibu terbagi atas empat daerah, meski sekarang hanya daerah selatan ini saja yang masih ada penduduk mudanya. Kakek kalian, atau bisa aku bilang ayah kalian sebelum kakek dibangkitkan, adalah Raja Mibu Selatan."

"Ayah raja?! Be, berarti aku...." Keikoku memgangguk. Petir melirik Tanah. "Tanah, kau saja yang jadi putra mahkota, ya."

"He? Kakak kan yang peltama, masa aku."

"Aslinya juga aku sih raja selatannya, karena aku bawahan langsung Kyo." Ucap Keikoku. "Tapi, Kyo tahu aku ini orangnya gak suka tinggal diam di satu daerah. Kalau bukan karena kaki ini, mungkin sampai sekarang kalian tidak akan bertemu paman. Makanya Shinrei yang meski cuma setengah, tapi tetap saja saudaraku, menggantikanku menjadi raja. So, Tanah jangan takut kalau-kalau klan mibu masih bertahan dan kau diminta ayahmu jadi raja."

"U, uhn! Tanah akan berusaha!"

"Ah! Tanah bisa ngomong R!" Ucap Petir. Tanah tersentak dan ia mencoba lagi. Tanah terlihat senang ketika ia kembali bisa mengucapkan huruf R. Angin cemberut.

"Aku dilangkahi." Ucap Angin. Keikoku mengusap kepala Angin.

"Lama-lama juga bisa, kok. Sering latihan saja." Ucap Keikoku. Angin, Api, dan Air terlihat mulai bersemangat.

"Jadi, waktu itu kenapa gak minta laja melah bikin vaksin aja? Sampai halus bikin lencana bangkitin olang...." tanya Air.

"Nah. Raja merah saat ini dan raja merah ketika virus death disease sedang kuat-kuatnya, tidaklah sama. Raja merah yang dulu tidak mau memberi darahnya. Akhirnya terungkap kalau raja merah yang waktu itu menjabat bukanlah pemilik mata merah sesungguhnya. Pantas saja dia tak bisa menyelamatkan kami dari ancaman kepunahan. Untung sekarang ada Kyo. Di festival besok, kalian bisa ketemu dengannya, kok."

"Sekarang, Kyo sudah menjadi raja merah dan mau membagikan setetes darahnya bagi kita semua. Meski ayahmu lebih memilih menggunakan darahku."

"Ail pengen dalah paman juga."

"Api juga."

"Iya, iya..., besok kalian akan dapat dari paman." Kelimanya bersorak senang. Sedikit melupakan bahwa mereka hanya punya dua hari lagi untuk melewati hari-hari bersama ibu mereka. Keikoku memandang kelimanya sendu.

_'Kehilangan seorang ibu ketika kecil..., aku takkan membiarkan mereka merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Setidaknya, aku akan memberi mereka kehangatan yang sama yang saat ini aku terima. Aku tak ingin mereka sepertiku yang mendapatkan kehangatan ini ketika aku beranjak dewasa.'_

~…~…~…~

Petir dan Tanah yang biasanya mandiri kini berlaku manja pada Saisei. Saisei sendiri bingung karena kelima anaknya kini seakan-akan tidak mau lepas darinya dan Shinrei. Melihat Keikoku yang akhir-akhir ini juga lebih manja pada ayah dan ibunya membuat Saisei merasa inilah penyebabnya. Paman yang biasanya bermain bersama mereka kini sedikit mengacuhkan mereka.

"Ibu..., hali ini kami tidul baleng ayah ibu ya? Paman mau tidul ama kakek nenek katanya." Ucap Angin seraya menunduk. Api dan Air memandang ayah dan ibunya dengan ekspresi memelas. Saisei tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Tentu sayang."

Keikoku duduk dipangkuan ayahnya seraya menonton televisi. Sementara ibu tirinya berada disamping ayahnya dan mengusap surai keemasannya. Shinrei melirik setengah adiknya itu. Sudah lama ia ingin melihat saat-saat di mana adiknya dan ayahnya bersama. Keberadaan ibunya merupakan bonus yang sangat luar biasa. Shinrei mengusap kepala Air yang ada kecenderungan bersikap seperti Keikoku yang dulu. Air memandang ayahnya dan langsung mengangkat tangannya, minta digendong.

"Ayah gak baleng paman? Belmanja-manja?"

"Ayah sudah cukup mendapatkannya. Dulu, pamanmu mau dibunuh oleh kakekmu. Karena usaha keras ayah dan nenekmu, akhirnya pamanmu mendapat kemanjaan dari kakekmu." Jawab Shinrei.

"Kenapa kakek mau membunuh paman?"

"Karena paman kalian ada kemungkinan penyihir hitam yang berbahaya. Dulu ada kepercayaan, penyihir yang lahir dari darah penyihir dan darah manusia biasa akan jadi penyihir hitam yang berbahaya. Meski pamanmu memang penyihir hitam, tapi dia tidak berbahaya. Karena ada Yuan-san."

"Paman pelayan beljas itu?"

"He? Api juga mau dengal ayah...."

"Angin juga."

"Mau ibu ceritakan juga? Ibu dan pamanmu dulu satu panti asuhan lho." Ucap Saisei tersenyum manis pada anak-anaknya. Kelimanya mengangguk gembira.

“Penyihir hitam tidak cocok untuk menjelaskan ‘keberadaan’ku itu, lho. Bilang saja makhluk langka.” Ucap Keikoku. Shinrei, Saisei, dan Kelima anaknya memandang Keikoku yang terkekeh bersama Touhaku dan Sachika. Shinrei menghela nafas.

“Iya, juga sih.”


	6. Chapter 6

Saisei mulai terlihat tembus pandang. Begitu pula dengan Sachika dan Touhaku. Kelima elemen bersaudara memakai kimono yang dibelikan sang ibu ketika ibu dan ayah mereka menghilang, dengan perasaan sedih. Kelimanya tentu tidak boleh kelihatan kalau mereka sudah tahu soal kematian kembali ibu mereka yang sudah dekat, meski pun sebenarnya mereka bebas bertanya apalagi melihat tubuh ibu mereka yang tembus pandang. Shinrei merapikan sedikit kimono anak-anaknya itu dengan pandangan nyaris kosong. Shinrei tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala anak-anaknya itu. Shinrei berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruangan anak-anaknya itu

“Ayah....” panggil Angin. Shinrei berbalik dan melihat Angin dan keempat saudaranya memperlihatkan lengannya yang tertutup kapas kecil.

“Tadi kami sudah disuntik.” Ucap Air. Shinrei memandang kelima anaknya bingung. Ia segera mendekati anaknya dan kembali berjongkok.

“Kalian sakit apa memangnya?” Tanya Shinrei. Api menggeleng.

“Cuma udah disuntik aja ama paman belwajah sangat cantik.” Ucap Api. Shinrei tertawa kecil, meski ia masih kebingungan dengan apa yang dimaksud anak-anaknya itu. Saisei dengan rambut panjang dan kimono berwarna merah muda melewati kamar anak-anaknya itu seraya tersenyum dan memanggil mereka. kelima anak itu segera berlari melewati sang ayah dan mendekati Saisei. Shinrei berdiri dan tersenyum melihat Saisei.

“Lambut ibu cepat sekali panjangnya..., kemalin masih pendek deh.” Ucap Api. Saisei tertawa kecil.

“Yah..., untuk saat-saat terakhir tak apa kan? Besok kita juga mau balik ke rumah.” ujar Saisei. Petir mencoba menahan ekspresi marahnya. Angin berupaya untuk tidak menangis. Tanah menarik nafasnnya mencoba menunjukan ekspresi kecewa ketimbang menunjukan ekspresi sedih. Api menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Air terlihat tidak tahan untuk menangis.

“Ail belum mau pulang.” Ucap Air seraya sesengukan. Tanah tahu, adik bungsunya itu memang yang paling sensitif. Namun, ucapan adik bungsunya memang cukup bagus untuk menghalangi sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan.

~...~...~...~

“Eh? Mana bisa tangkap ikan dengan kertas?” ucap Tanah ketika melihat Api yang berjongkok untuk mencoba menangkap ikan dengan kertas. Api menciduk kertas ke dalam air secara perlahan-lahan, menggiring, dan mengangkat ikan berwarna kemerahan itu ke atas.

Pats. Ikan tersebut lari karena kertas yang sudah basah itu bolong. Api berteriak kesal.

“Kalau tahu caranya, bisa ditangkap kok. Semoga saja ibu masih bisa.” Ucap Saisei seraya memberikan beberapa uang koin pada sang penjual. Saisei memberikan kertas yang ia terima pada kelima anaknya dan memegang kertasnya sendiri. Saisei memandang keseluruhan kolam, ia tersenyum ketika ada ikan yang terlihat dekat dengan permukaan. Saisei segera mencidukan kertasnya dekat dengan ikan tersebut dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Saisei mengambil mangkuk berisi air dan meletakan mangkuk itu dibawah kertas berisi ikan yang mulai robek itu. Ikan itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mangkuk air milik Saisei.

“Kak Saisei masih tetap hebat, ya. Aku tetap saja monakanya keburu hancur dulu.” Ucap Keikoku.

“Kau saja yang tidak sabaran Keikoku. Waktu menciduk dan mengangkatnya harus pelan-pelan.” Ucap Saisei. Api tersenyum senang seraya memperlihatkan mangkuk airnya yang kini berisi ikan. Petir mengusap hidungnya berhasil mendapatkannya juga. Air dan Angin tertawa kecil ketika berhasil mendapatkannya bersamaan. Tanah menghela nafas karena ikannya sudah lompat terlebih dahulu kembali ke dalam kolam. Keikoku memberikan kertas miliknya pada Tanah.

“Paman sudah pasti gagal. Toh, nanti gak ada yang ngurus.” Ucap Keikoku.

“Terima kasih paman!”

“Wah, Tanah sudah bisa ngomong R.” Ucap Shinrei. Tanah tertawa kecil, ia menaikkan lidahnya dan berusaha untuk menangkap ikannya lagi. Api dan Angin terlihat menyemangati Tanah. Tanah dengan cepat memindahkan ikan yang terangkat itu ke dalam mangkuknya. Tanah tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan ikannya. Saisei berdiri dan mendekati kelima anaknya

“Akuariumnya mau satu-satu a....” Saisei memegang dadanya. Kelima anaknya sedikit terkejut dan panik. Shinrei segera menahan tubuh Saisei yang limbung.

“Kak..., tubuhmu mulai tak kuat, lho. Ayo segera ke kuil. Akuariumnya dijadiin satu, ya anak-anak.” Ucap Keikoku. Kelimanya mengangguk. Mereka segera memilih akuarium yang agak besar dan segera mengisinya dengan air dan ikan yang berhasil mereka tangkap. Keikoku memegang akuarium yang dipilih keponakannya itu. Ia mengambil ikan milik Saisei dan Shinrei (yang didapatnya untuk menunjukkan betapa menariknya permainan itu) dan juga memasukannya ke dalam akuarium.

“Sudah, Kei? Ayo kita jalan. Anak-anak dorong kursi paman kalian.”

“Oke!”

~...~...~...~

Akari tersenyum melihat Saisei yang akhirnya telah sampai di kuil. Kelima kembar menghela nafas karena ayahnya memaksa mereka menunggu di luar. Meski begitu, mereka tetap patuh apalagi mendengar pamannya ikut meminta mereka untuk tinggal di luar. Akari mengusap kepala kelimanya sebentar lalu membawa Saisei, Shinrei, dan Keikoku masuk ke dalam kuil. Keikoku melirik seseorang anak kecil berambut hitam kemerahan yang ada di dekat kuil lalu menunjuk kelima keponakannya dengan dagunya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk lalu mendekati kelimanya.

“Namaku Hairu. Selama menunggu aku akan menemani kalian.” Ucap anak itu seraya tersenyum manis. Namun...,

“Si, siapa kau?” Petir segera menyembunyikan keempat kembarannya.

“Kan sudah aku bilang, namaku Hairu. Aku anak angkat Hotaru. Bisa dibilang aku kakak sepupu kalian!” Ucap Hairu. Kelimanya berpandangan. Hairu pun memandang mereka. Hairu berbalik ketika mendengar pintu kuil dibuka agak perlahan. Keikoku terlihat kelelahan membuka pintu itu.

“Ah, aku lupa bilang. Hairu, mereka gak bisa Bahasa Jepang. Kau masih ingat bahasa yang pernah aku ajarkan pertama kali? Kalau ingat gunakan bahasa itu ya.” Ucap Keikoku lalu menutup pintu kuil lagi. Hairu menaikan matanya seraya berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan, tangan yang satu lagi digunakan untuk mengusap dagu dan bibirnya.

“..., Halo! Namaku Hairu, aku anak angkat Hotaru. Secara hukum, aku ini kakak sepupu kalian lah..., ahahah!” ucap Hairu lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Petir.

“He? Anak angkat?” tanya Tanah.

“Tapi tidak tinggal baleng kita kemalin?” Tanya Angin. Hairu tersenyum jahil, menunjukan gigi taring kirinya.

“Sudah seminggu ini aku dikuil untuk menggantikan tugas ayah di kuil. Ayah kan sudah gak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Oh, ya..., kalian mungkin gak dikasih tahu oleh Paman Shinrei yang bodoh itu, ya.”

“Bo, bodoh?” Petir memandang Hairu yang tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Petir terlihat menahan marah.

“Yah, bukan bodoh dalam arti sebenarnya kok! Cuma agak suka beda pemikiran saja.”

“Apa yang ayah gak kasih tahu ke kita?” tanya Tanah. Berusaha untuk mencegah kemarahan kakak pertamanya itu.

“Soal festival ini yang sebenarnya.” Ucap Hairu. Anak kecil yang berumur kurang lebih 7 tahun itu mengajak kelimanya untuk memasuki hutan yang ada di sebelah kuil. Hairu menggenggam tangan Petir yang kembali terlihat sangat ketakutan itu. Hairu berhenti tepat ketika hamparan pepohonan yang tadi menyelimuti mereka mulai menghilang. Hairu melangkah perlahan, keluar dari daerah hutan itu.

“Hoaaaa....” Api terlihat takjub ketika sebuah kembang api melintas dan meledak di atas kepalanya. Keempatnya ikut memandang meski sembari menutup telinga mereka. Hairu mengajak mereka untuk duduk di tanah.

“Ini adalah festival hari jadi kembali Klan Mibu. Hari dimana Kyo-sama mengalahkan raja merah terdahulu. Hari dimana tepat tiga tahun kemudian Kyo-sama yang kami kira sudah mati menampakan wujudnya kembali. Dan hari dimana kami menjadi terbebas dari penyakit mematikan. Aneh, ya? Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Meski Kyo-sama terlihat tidak menyukai festival ini, tapi ia tetap tidak melarang kami melakukannya.” Jelas Hairu.

“Wow. Raja merah yang sekarang hebat, ya.” Ucap Angin.

“Ah! Kak Angin bisa ngomong huruf R!” Ucap Tanah. Angin terdiam seakan tak percaya.

“Hihi..., kalian cepat ya..., aku saja waktu umur 5 tahun. Kalian baru 3 tahun kan?” ucap Hairu.

“Aku dan Ail belum, thu!” ucap Api seraya menggembungkan pipinya bersama Air.

“Lama-lama juga bisa. Kalau kalian udah seumur aku, tapi belum bisa ngomong R kalian harus di periksa.” Ucap Hairu seraya mengusap kepala Api dan Air. Api dan Air terlihat bersemangat kembali.

“Kak Hairu sudah berapa lama jadi anak angkat paman?”

“Sejak aku lahir? Hahaha, entahlah aku pun lupa. Tapi, yah..., aku mungkin sama seperti kalian. Bedanya, kalian hanya salah satu sementara aku keduanya.” Ucap Hairu.

“Kakak..., juga?”

“Wah, kalian sudah tahu?”

“Iya, dikasih tahu paman!” ucap Air. “Ibu pasti juga sedang dilepaskan jiwanya dikuil kan?”

“Benar.” Ucap Hairu seraya merebahkan dirinya. “Aku sudah sering melihat pelepasan jiwa. Jadi, pantas saja paman dan ayahku memintaku menemani kalian.”

“Te, tellalu kejam?” tanya Api. Hairu menggaruk pipinya.

“Tidak juga sih..., Cuma terlalu mengerikan. Kalau jiwanya berbuat baik selama hidup saat ini, cahaya akan melindungi mereka dan membawa mereka naik menemui raja merah sebelumnya. Namun, kalau jiwanya suka berbuat jahat selama hidup..., iblis langsung akan memakannya. Nah, kalau kalian melihatnya, mungkin kalian gak akan bisa tidur selama beberapa hari.” Ucap Hairu.

~...~...~...~

“Jadi, Kakek, Nenek, dan Ibu sudah pergi?” tanya Petir ketika Shinrei keluar dari kuil. Shinrei tersentak kaget.

“Mereka sudah tahu sejak malam di mana ayah mengatakannya padaku. Mungkin mereka tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu. Ah, ayah sudah lama tak melihatmu, Hairu.” Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang memasang seatbelt kursi rodanya.

“Ayah mau jalan-jalan di bazaar bareng aku? Mumpung bazaarnya belum berakhir.” Hairu segera mendorong kursi roda Hotaru perlahan. Hairu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kelima sepupunya itu. Kelimanya mengangguk kecil.

“Ayah! Api juga mau jalan-jalan!” ucap Api seraya mengambil tangan kanan ayahnya.

“Ail juga mau Ayah.” Ucap Air yang juga mengambil tangan ayahnya. Angin melompat ke punggung ayahnya lalu bergelantungan di punggungnya. Petir dan Tanah memeluk kaki ayahnya. Digerayangi anak-anaknya Shinrei menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, meski masih ada kesedihan yang terpancar di kedua belah matanya.

“Ayah jangan bersedih. Angin yakin, ibu juga pasti sedih melihat ayah sedih.” Ucap Angin.

“Ayah..., apa ibu naik ke surga?” tanya Petir.

“Ibu gak dimakan iblis, kan?” Tanya Tanah. Shinrei terkejut sesaat, tetapi akhirnya tersenyum. Sudah sewajarnya jika mereka tahu. Kelima anaknya turun dari ayahnya.

“Kakek, nenek, dan ibu kalian naik semua kok.” Ucap Shinrei. Kelimanya terlihat lega.

“Kata Kak Hailu, kalau naik ke sulga nanti si paman cantik, mungkin bisa ngehidupin lagi.” Ucap Api.

“Syukullah kakek dan nenek juga naik sepelti ibu. Ail juga suka kakek nenek.” Ucap Air. Shinrei menunduk.

“Ayah takut, ibu kalian tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Ibu kalian hanya setengah klan mibu, sama seperti paman kalian. Ibu kalian mati, juga bukan karena death disease..., ah, death disease itu....”

“Kami sudah tahu, ayah. Paman sudah cerita semuanya!”

“Ah! Api bisa ngomong huruf R!” ucap Angin. Air langsung terlihat mewek ketika Api mengulang ucapannya. Api segera menepuk-nepuk pundak Air. “Air tenang saja. Bentar lagi pasti bisa kok!”

“U, uhn!” ucap Air yang terlihat semangat lagi.

“Ibu mati bukan karena death disease?” tanya Tanah. Keempatnya langsung kembali fokus pada ayah mereka.

“Paman tidak bilang soal itu.” Lanjut Petir. Shinrei menghela nafas.

“Ibumu mati terbunuh. Saat masa-masa Kyo-sama menyerang raja merah terdahulu, ayah, ibumu, pamanmu, Taihaku, Chinmei, dan Saishi awalnya berada di pihak raja merah terdahulu. Mungkin motivasi pamanmu berbeda karena pamanmu adalah bekas anak buah Kyo-sama yang menginginkan pengakuan dari Kyo-sama. Paman kalian memang dikalahkan Kyo. Lalu Saisei dan Saishi, menghadapi salah satu anak buah Kyo-sama yang paling muda.”

“Namanya Akira! Shiseiten barat.”

“Ah! Paman cantik!” ucap kelimanya.

“Akari-san!” ucap Shinrei.

“Saat itu aku belum datang sih, jadi aku gak terlalu tahu ceritanya. Tapi, Akira sedikit terpesona akan kecantikan ibu kalian, lho. Ibu kalian cantik karena mau melindungi pria yang tidak peka-peka ini karena cintanya yang sangat besar. Ibu kalian mati ketika rambutnya pun sedang panjang. Ah..., aku iri padanya.” Ucap Akari yang masih mengenakan pakaian pendeta kuil.

“Whoaaa..., ibu memang cantik, terbaiklah!” ucap kelimanya.

“Air, coba bilang terbaik lagi.” Ucap Shinrei. Air memandang ayahnya.

“Terbaik? ..., Aku bisa ngomong R!” ucap Air. Api langsung memeluk Air dengan gembira.

“Fufufu..., memang pintar-pintar, ya. Semoga saja mereka lebih mudah peka ketika dewasa. Tidak seperti kau. Sakuya-san memang cantik, aku juga iri padanya. Tapi, Sakuya-san dan Kyoshiro memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak kecil.” Ucap Akari. Shinrei merona dan memukul pundak Akari.

“Paman cantik. Shiseiten itu apa? Shiseiten barat? Lalu, pertanyaan kami kemarin juga belum dijawab. Kenapa paman cantik bisa bahasa kami juga?” Tanya Petir agak bertubi-tubi. Akari menggaruk kepalanya.

“Yah..., Shiseiten itu empat prajurit yang bergabung dan dibawahi oleh Kyo si mata iblis, raja merah sekarang. Karena ada empat, kami membentuk sebuah jurus yang dinamakan Shiseiten Shou. Jurus itu dapat menghabisi seribu musuh sekaligus, lho! Nah, posisi kami di Shiseiten Shou selalu sesuai dengan mata angin, maka dari itu kami pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan mata angin itu untuk beberapa panggilan resmi. Aku Shiseiten Utara, Hotaru Shiseiten Selatan, Akira Shiseiten Barat, dan Bontenmaru Shiseiten Timur. Lalu soal bahasa, kami Shiseiten sudah sering berkeliling dunia, meski tidak sesering Hotaru.”

“He..., Hotaru itu paman, ya....” Ucap Angin agak sedikit bingung.

“Mulai sekarang kalian harus membiasakan memanggilnya seperti itu. Termasuk kau Shinrei! Memang nama Hotaru itu terdengar seperti nama perempuan ketimbang Keikoku! Tapi Hotaru adalah nama aslinya tahu! Tepatnya sudah diterjemahkan. Kalau gak salah nama asli Hotaru sebenarnya itu....” Akari membuka buku yang entah dikeluarkan dari mana.

“Kau masih menyimpan catatan rahasia semua orang dengan baik, ya. Aku boleh pinjam punya Ke..., Hotaru? Kadang aku masih merasa malu dengannya. Dia tahu semua tentangku, tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia.” Ucap Shinrei agak lesu.

“Boleh sih..., kalau untukmu juga tak apa, kok. Begini-begini, catatan rahasia Hotaru terbanyak setelah Akira yang nomor satu, lho. Termasuk kalau dia sebenarnya sangat suka anak-anak melebihi Taihaku. Nama aslinya yang bernama Luciole. Hotaru itu pembohong ulung lah pokoknya! Dibalik wajahnya yang seperti itu, banyak ekspresi yang baru ia tunjukan setelah kecelakaan itu! Aku tak terlalu terkejut karena aku memang sudah tahu kenyataannya. Aku hanya terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba mau membuka topengnya saja.” Ujar Akari.

“He..., secara tak langsung salah satu dari kalian membunuh ibu kami, donk?” tanya Tanah mencoba kembali ke fokus awal. Keempat saudaranya langsung tertunduk.

“Aku melakukannya supaya dia sendiri terbebas dari belenggu Saishi, saat itu.”

“Akira!” ucap Shinrei dan Akari bersamaan. Seorang pemuda yang menutup matanya dan seorang perempuan berambut hijau panjang, tetapi ikalnya membuat rambut itu kelihatan sedikit pendek yang berada di sampingnya. Akira mendekati kelimanya yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang Shinrei.

“Karena Saishi sebenarnya sudah membunuh Saisei. Tubuh dan jiwanya. Beruntung, hatinya tidak. Kau seharusnya bangga karena berhasil memenangkan cintanya kembali Baka-Shinrei!”

“Aku tak mau diejek oleh orang yang lebih muda dariku! Kau sendiri belum mendapatkan pasangan!” ucap Shinrei. Akira tersenyum.

“Siapa bilang!? Akira bodoh ini akhirnya mau menerimaku!” ucap perempuan itu.

“Tokito, jangan ngomong kasar begitu.” Ucap Akira. Tokito menunduk.

“Wah, wah..., aku kalah....” ucap Akari.

“Kau mah kalah karena tak mau mengakui kalau kau cowok.” Ucap Shinrei dan Akira. Akari tersenyum mengerikan.

“Tapi, Akari-san cantik sekali, lho. Aku yang cewek saja....” Tokito melihat badannya sendiri. Akira mengusap kepala Tokito.

“Hanya belum waktunya saja, Tokito.”

“Elemen..., sudah tak apa. Sekarang paman Akira sudah jadi baik kok. Waktu ibu kalian melahirkan kalian, Akira datang dan memberi hadiah, lho.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Yang akhirnya bisa dipakai, ya.” Ucap Akira.

“Iya, Saisei sangat berterima kasih, karena lambang-lambang di sweater itu membuat kami menamainya sesuai dengan lambang itu.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Ibu..., Uh..., Uuuh....” Air mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Api memeluknya seraya mencoba menenangkannya, meski akhirnya ia ikut menangis. Shinrei mengusap kepala kedua anak terkecilnya itu. Angin juga terlihat ingin menangis, Tanah dan Petir berusaha untuk menenangkannya juga. Namun, mereka akhirnya menangis juga. Shinrei berusaha memeluk kelimanya, meski memang sulit. Shinrei menitikkan air matanya.

“Kalian masuklah ke dalam kuil, menangis di kuil saja. Masa seorang raja menangis dihadapan rakyatnya, sih?” bisik Akira. Shinrei mengangguk dan membawa mereka masuk ke dalam kuil.

~...~...~...~

“Ayah tidak sedih?” Tanya Hairu yang sedang memainkan permainan menembak. Keikoku memandang anak angkatnya, lalu memandang buruan anaknya.

“Tentu saja. Tapi, bagiku mereka masih hidup, diingatanku. Diingatanmu. Diingatan Shinrei. Diingatan Kelima Elemen. Diingatan semua orang yang pernah mengenalnya. Dan tidak hanya diingatan. Di hati kita pun mereka masih hidup.”

“Ah, andai aku bisa melihat ayah dan ibu kandungku sebelum mereka meninggal.” Ucap Hairu.

“Kalau itu, mereka hidup dalam setiap bagian dirimu, Hairu. Meski kau tak mengingatnya, tapi bagian-bagian hidupmu adalah gabungan keduanya.” Ucap Keikoku. Hairu tersenyum lalu memeluk sang ayah.

“Tapi, ayah tetap yang terbaik. Aku akan ikut ayah jika ayah mau tinggal bersama mereka. Lagipula, impianku punya adik kembar akhirnya tercapai! Meski lebih banyak dari pada dugaanku. Hehehe.” Ucap Hairu.

“Kau juga tetap yang terbaik, Iru."

~...~...~...~

Shinrei memandang rumah yang mereka tinggali hampir seminggu itu. Keikoku sudah duduk di kursi depan mobil ketika Shinrei dan kelima anaknya masih memandangi rumah milik orang tua Shinrei. Hairu menutup bagasi mobil yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kursi roda milik ayahnya. Ia mendekati ayahnya lalu memandang rumah yang juga ia tinggali selama hampir separuh hidupnya. Ketika ayahnya koma pun, kakek dan nenek yang tak ada hubungan darah dengannya pun mau merawatnya seolah-olah ia adalah cucu kandung mereka. Keikoku mengusap air mata Hairu lalu mencubit pipinya lembut.

“Setiap tahun akan kuusahakan agar kita bisa kembali ke sini dan melakukan perayaan kecil.” Ucap Keikoku. Hairu mengangguk kecil.

“Yak! Siapa yang mau duduk di paling belakang sama Kak Iru?” tanya Hairu seraya mendekati kelima sepupunya itu. Api dan Angin berbalik dan langsung memeluk Hairu.

“Aku tetap di depan saja deh.” Ucap Petir seraya memegang mulutnya.

“Belum masuk pun kau sudah mabuk, kak? Kakak lucu sekali.” Ucap Air seraya mengusap-usap punggung Petir. Petir mendengus.

“Sudahlah..., ayo berangkat menuju kehidupan yang baru.” Ucap Keikoku. Shinrei dan yang lainnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka pun melakukan perjalanan barunya.

Tamat

**Author's Note:**

> Saya putuskan untuk memakai nama Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api, dan Air untuk nama anak-anak Shinrei dan Saisei (aka keponakan Hotaru). Lagipula saya buat mereka tinggal di negara lain. (mungkin reader sudah menduga negara apa yang dimaksud.)  
> nama asli mereka seharusnya;  
> Mibu Kaminari (Petir)  
> Mibu Kaze (Angin)  
> Mibu Tsuchi (Tanah)  
> Mibu Hi (Api)  
> Mibu Sui (Air)


End file.
